Transformers Roleplays
by GoldenNinjaBot360
Summary: This is just a collection of RPs with my buddy, Diih-Away


This Roleplay happened before I changed Goldeye's personality from physico, to prankster, so try not to get to used to her personality. Whelp... I hope you guys like this...

Also, in my universe, most of the mini-con's can speak english, and the ones that can't speak to Goldeye.

* * *

Sprocket reached for her wrench, to find her assistant looking at her with an odd expression, "What's the matter, Sub?"

"I still don't understand what you're trying to do," the mini-con sighed, passing Sprocket the wrench. ''But when it comes to you, it's hard to tell.''

"I've told you at least once, haven't I?" Sprocket went to adjusting a bolt.

"You did. You just weren't clear. But I'm happy being in the dark."

"Oh?" the femme tugged a bit on the bolt, just to make sure it was secure, before moving on to the next one.

"That way if something goes wrong, I won't get blamed for it." He finished, crossing his arms.

"Well, last time one of my machines failed was the humanizing incident. I highly doubt that anything like that will happen again."

"There are _millions_ of things that could go wrong! Like... uh... one of those bolts could fly off the machine and... hit me in the optic!" Sub-zero stammered. "But I suppose I could believe you; but only this once."

"I've been checking the bolts, it would take much more stress on them then will happen to cause that."

Sub-zero honestly couldn't think of any complaints. "Fine. Do you... uh, need help or anything?"

"This should be the last bolt," Sprocket said, from the other side of the machine.

"Phew," he said inaudibly. He was hoping she'd say that, so he could be lazy and not help.

"Now I need to test it," she looked at Subzero.

"Why are you looking at me?" He replied worriedly, wondering if he should back away.

"Oh, come on, you know I wouldn't use you as a test subject."

"Yeah, you would."

"Good to know you trust me," Sprocket said sarcastically.

"I do," he glanced quickly at the machine. "Just not with things like this."

Popstick had sneaked into the room, and decided to button push, turning the machine on, with no settings stopping it from affecting everyone. Subzero pointed frantically in her direction.

"Uh, Sprocket..."

"AHHH! RUN AWAY!" Popstick started to head toward the door as fast as she could, only to be stopped by Sprocket, who nearly stomped on her.

"Do you have even the faintest idea what you just did?" the scientist shouted at the purple mini-con,shoulders tense.

"Maybe she has the right idea," Subzero spoke quickly, trying to edge past Sprocket. "Maybe we should go..."

"She didn't adjust the settings, so it's probably already outside of this room," Sprocket could tell by her vocalizers that it had already affected her.

"What do you mean?!" Subzero hissed. "So now the ENTIRE BASE is affected by this... this... whatever!"

"You seriously haven't noticed that your voice is higher than usual? Or that I'm clearly no longer a femme?"

"What do you -" Subzero suddenly shut up. "Oh, Primus."

There was a shriek from the other room, "I'm assuming that'd be Goldeye... Or maybe Virus..."

"Nah, can't be Goldeye. The base would be destroyed by now if it was."

"She's not that fast... Is she?" Sprocket pondered, hearing a loud thud against the door.

"Goldeye is full of surprises." Subzero jumped at the sound. "What was that?"

"SPROCKET, I'M GOING TO FRAGGING MURDER YOU AS SOON AS SLIVER LETS GO OF ME!"

Subzero had already dived behind a crate.

"Start explaining, Sprocket! I... can't keep holding Goldeye back forever!" another voice came from behind the door.

"If you want to kill anybot, kill Popstick. She's the one who pushed the button."

"And just remember, I had NOTHING to do with this!" Subzero cried from behind the crate.

There was another thud against the door, but nothing after that.

"Are they gone?" Subzero asked in a pitiful voice.

"No, just not as angry at you anymore," Goldeye said in a dull voice, adding, "Don't open the door, I'm leaning against it."

There was another thud as Silverquake plopped down on the floor.

"Primus, Goldeye. You nearly yanked my arms off."

Goldeye shrugged, and stopped leaning on the door.

Subzero made no move to open the door.

"You're scary, Goldeye, did you know that?"

"I try to be."

"You do the job well," Silverquake said. "Too well, if you ask me."

"I have to be scary to the max to get anyone to hire me. Just cause I'm a femme... Well, was..." the bounty hunter crossed his arms.

Subzero opened the door a tiny bit to peek out. Seeing Goldeye standing there, obviously not in a fit of rage, she opened the door further. "This is so weird."

"I find it infuriating. Do you know if you can reverse it, or did Pancake brake the fragging machine?" Goldeye asked, looking down at the mini-con.

"I have no idea," Subzero admitted. "Like I said, have nothing to do with this. Ask Sprocket."

"Unfortunately, I was going to use myself as a test subject, only to see if it works one way, then adjust it so I could change back, however, Popstick jammed the controls."

"So... we're stuck like this?" Silverquake asked timidly

"Until I figure out how to unjam the controls without breaking the machine."

"If you need any help, I'm right here." Subzero piped up.

"You want to help _after_ you get turned into a femme."

"What do you want from me?! Sheesh, I just want to get back to normal."

Goldeye started snickering, and Sprocket's face went weird. Chole had just walked out of his room, looking very confused. Silverquake glanced fleetingly at Chole, before turning away, as if she didn't trust herself not to laugh.

Subzero crossed her arms, thinking they were laughing at her, "Hey! Stop that."

Goldeye burst out laughing, falling over on his back and Sprocket said, "Chole, you feeling alright?"

Subzero realised that they were, in fact, not laughing at her. She looked at Chole and echoed Goldeye, bursting into laughter.

"Oh come on, Sprocket, you guys could've just ignored me," Chole said, also realizing that he was the point of focus.

Silverquake had composed herself and when she was sure she wouldn't laugh, she turned around. "Don't worry, Chole. Sprocket's working on a solution." In a fit of sudden fury, she sent a scathing glare at Sprocket. "Right, Sprocket?"

"I think I just figured out why Goldeye likes you so much..." Sprocket said, before darting back into his lab.

Silverquake looked on as Sprocket made his retreat. She winced, "Wow."

"Um, speaking of wow, Goldeye is still laughing... He's been at it for a while now, is he ok?"

Silverquake eyed Goldeye, who was still rolling on the floor in laughter. She jumped to dodge the flailing limbs, but for some reason she didn't land on the floor again.

"What. Did. You. Do." White Knight was holding her by her doorwings.

"I didn't do anything!"

Goldeye sat up and looked at White Knight for a second, as if trying to decide whether to attack him or laugh at him, then stood up, saying, "Put. Her. Down."

Silverquake looked petrified. She glanced at Goldeye, equally afraid. "Just... listen, please."

Four seconds after she said that, White Knight dropped her on the floor. "Fine," she muttered.

Goldeye continued to glare at White Knight, but didn't do anything.

White Knight's expression didn't change. "Tell me what's going on. Now."

"Why?" Goldeye snarled. Being a mech made her aggression ten times more dangerous than normal.

"Because," White Knight growled. She was about to give Goldeye a piece of her mind when Navigator stormed in, somehow managing to look ten times scarier than he used to be.

"If you won't tell White Knight, then tell ME."

"Ask Subzero. I'm to angry to care if you're my 'boss'."

"I think I will. Where did the little pipsqueak go?" Subzero ran to catch up with Sprocket, not really interested in getting squashed to a pulp.

Goldeye violently jerked his head in the direction of Sprocket's lab.

Navigator stormed off again.

"I almost pity them. Almost." White Knight crossed her arms.

Goldeye just snorted and stormed off to the wreck room, gently grabbing Silverquake's arm on the way.

White Knight started to follow Navigator.

"I've gotta see this," she said.

"Do you think everyone's like this?" Silverquake asked worriedly. "Or is it just us? What if they laugh?" She sounded like she was starting to panic.

"If everyone's affected, I want to be able to see Megatron's face right now," Goldeye grinned at the thought.

Silverquake frowned. "What if the Decepticons take advantage of our confusion and attack us? Megatron is scary, whether he's a mech or a femme."

"Bring it on," Goldeye said, his tail burned bigger than usual.

She calmed down slightly. "I suppose you're dangerous to them whatever you are."

"Hmm, wonder what that psycho that tried to experiment on me feels like right now..." Goldeye said, smiling wider than what could be seen.

Joyride whizzed by them, calling out a greeting before turning round a corner.

"I'm glad someone's taking it better than Navigator is," Silverquake muttered.

"I don't think she's even noticed."

Silverquake looked worried at the prospect. "You'd think a transition like this would be more noticeable than that."

"I bet if I were to point it out, she'd start freaking out."

"It would probably be best not to do that, though. For the sake of everyone in the vicinity hearing."

"...Maybe..."

"I still can't believe this happened." She shook her head.

"Maybe I should ask Joyride where Popstick is..."

"That's probably a good idea."

Goldeye turned around to ask Joyride about Popstick just as she came whizzing by again, only to be stopped by Silverquake.

"Sorry, but... um..." she stopped talking when Joyride looked from Goldeye to Silverquake and started laughing. "Haha, what happened to you guys?"

"Told you she didn't notice," Goldeye grinned.

Joyride stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

Goldeye started to snicker.

Joyride rolled her optics. "C'mon, tell me."

"When was the last time you saw your face?"

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Yesterday, maybe?"

"Oh," Joyride said, looking from Goldeye to Silverquake again. She totally didn't look bothered by it. "So, everyone's the opposite gender now?"

"Even Chole..." Goldeye continued to snicker.

Joyride suppressed a snicker. "Seriously? I have to see this -" she broke off when Silverquake blocked her path again. "What do you want?" Joyride asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Where's Popstick?"

"I just saw her, uh... back there?" She pointed in the direction she came in. "She looked pretty freaked out, if you ask me. Or should I be saying he now?"

"Thanks, I need to have a chat with him."

"Can I go now?" Joyride asked.

"Yeah."

Joyride darted off, to who-knows-where.

"Let's go see if it's me Popstick is so scared of."

Silverquake nodded in agreement, starting off in the direction Joyride originally came from.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Popstick was sitting in a doorway holding his knees, optic twitching every once in a while.

Ripcord hung from the center of the hall, making noises once in a while. She seemed to be watching Popstick with narrowed optics.

"Hey Ripcord," Goldeye noticed her mini-con first.

The hanging mini-con let out a soft click as she noticed Goldeye, shifting a little into a more comfortable position.

Goldeye clicked back before looking at Popstick.

Ripcord let out a series of whirrs and clicks as she gestured to Popstick with an ear, as if to say _I don't know what the problem is._

Goldeye chuckled and pinged an image of male Chole to the robot bat, tagging it with _That's what._, then crouched to Popstick's level, "I'm sure you didn't mean to do whatever you did, Popstick."

Ripcord glided across the hall to land on Silverquake's shoulder. Silverquake looked worriedly in Popstick's direction as she absentmindedly stroked Ripcord's head.

Popstick just whimpered, rocking back and forth.

Silverquake gently pushed past Goldeye and crouched down in front of Popstick. "Popstick?"

"I should have never pushed that red button," he whispered peads clicking against the floor softly.

"We can't turn back the clock," Silverquake continued. "But we can alter the future. Maybe Sprocket would let you help repair the machine so it's effects can be reversed."

"Pfffffff... I've got the feeling that he's not about to let Pancake anywhere near his lab anytime soon," Goldeye smirked, standing up, "Welp, now that I've seen punishment for the pancake, I've got to storm a 'con base to see Starscream as a Femme... If he wasn't one already."

Silverquake stifled a giggle at the thought of a femme Starscream. "But what if the machine's reach doesn't go that far? Also, won't Navigator get upset?"

"Meh, I don't care," Goldeye shrugged off the comment about Navigator being upset, and ignored the thought that the machine didn't get that far.

You just don't want to think about it if I happen to be right," she smirked.

"I already know what'll happen," Goldeye said, walking toward the exit, only to be blocked by White Knight. "Excuse me."

"You're excused," White Knight made no move to stand aside. "Where do you think you're going?"

"That's none of your business," Goldeye snarled, sharp claws gripping White Knight's shoulder as he pushed her aside.

White Knight glared at Goldeye as he left, but still didn't let Silverquake pass. "You're not going with him; he's crazy." White Knight growled.

"I heard that!" he shouted, spinning much faster then what would be thought possible.

"I don't care," White Knight fired back.

"Are you trying to get him to kill you?!" Popstick squeaked and ran away as he heard something crack.

"I'll kill him if he keeps on -" White Knight started to say before Silverquake grabbed her arm and started to tug her away from Goldeye. White Knight shook her arm, freeing herself.

"Stay. Out of this." She glared at Silverquake.

Goldeye lunged at White Knight, switching to his near indestructible puma mode. White Knight let out a rather out-of-character yelp as she was dragged down. She tried in vain to push Goldeye off.

**ENOUGH!** someone's voice reverberated all through the base, and something hit Goldeye with enough force to knock him off balance.

White Knight scrambled to her feet, backing away from Goldeye and standing behind Silverquake.

"What the...?"

**You should know better than to mess with my best bounty hunter,** a small rock like creature sat on Goldeye's head, and was digging it's fingers into the metal. It warped to look like a black haired human, that was not happy.

White Knight just stared.

"Get off my head GC... I would have only killed him a little..." Goldeye whined.

White Knight looked thoroughly freaked when Goldeye said "killed him a little". Silverquake was trying not to laugh.

"Already saw that timeline. Didn't end out too well... Oh, and Arrow, you can stop pretending to be femme, I fixed the machine for Sprocket," GC said, jumping down from Goldeye's head, stretching on the landing.

"Can someone please explain?" Silverquake asked.

"I'm the Golden Commander, and that's Arrowbot. We are the co leaders of the Dimensional Defence Force. Goldeye has been working with us for a while now. I'm afraid I can't explain any better than that until the time for it comes," Golden Commander said, bowing.

White Knight seemed to have recovered. "What do you mean?! You just show up here then refuse to explain what in Primus' name you're even DOING here?"

Golden Commander stared at him, frowning, "I don't want to ruin this timeline, so I must refuse to tell you why my team is here."

White Knight was about to say more when Silverquake stopped him. "Just... nevermind White Knight, he's always a bit annoying."

"I'm aware of that, Silverquake," Commander said, tapping her foot before adding, "You don't need to call me Golden Commander, GC is fine."

"O... okay." Silverquake sounded a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly, Navigator stormed down the hallway and pushed past the two brothers. "I couldn't find Popstick or Sprocket anywhere..." she broke off when she saw Golden Commander.

"Hello, Navigator."

Navigator paused. "I'm not going to ask how you know who I am, but I am going to ask what you're doing in our base."

"What _are_ you doing here, GC? I thought you said this place was just _my_ mission," Goldeye asked, sitting up, now back in robot mode.

Navigator looked from Golden Commander to Goldeye, now completely shut up as she listened to the conversation.

"I did say that... But umm... That's not important..." Commander said, twiddling her fingers nervously and scrunching her face.

White Knight snorted. "Not important, by Primus. I would be forever in your debt if you took her and never brought her back." He muttered.

"Arrow, what happened?" Goldeye turned to the blue bot.

"We had fun without you," he said in a monotone, looking at a datapad.

* * *

Annnnnndddd the RP ends there... Sorry guys! Diih and I are both really busy so we don't have time for RPs. If this gets enough response, I'll turn just this into a story...


End file.
